Each point in the hexagonal lattice shown is one unit from its nearest neighbor. How many equilateral triangles have all three vertices in the lattice? [asy]size(75);
dot(origin);
dot(dir(0));
dot(dir(60));
dot(dir(120));
dot(dir(180));
dot(dir(240));
dot(dir(300));
[/asy]
Solution: Number the points clockwise, beginning with the upper left as 1. Number the center point 7.

We can create six equilateral triangles with side length one: 176, 172, 273, 657, 574, and 473.

We can also create two equilateral triangles with side length $\sqrt{3}$: 135 and 246.

Thus, there are $\boxed{8}$ such equilateral triangles.